<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeds of Doubt by SpaceCows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663572">Seeds of Doubt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCows/pseuds/SpaceCows'>SpaceCows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Fist Fights, Honorary Duck Family Member Lena (Disney: Ducktales), M/M, Mind Control, Mocking, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Self Confidence Issues, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCows/pseuds/SpaceCows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a long journey down towards the path of corruption.<br/>My DUCKTALES Au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>B.O.Y.D. &amp; Dewey Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck &amp; Lena &amp; Violet Sabrewing &amp; Webby Vanderquack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera &amp; Gyro Gearloose &amp; Lil' Bulb &amp; Manny the Headless Man-Horse, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Gyro Gearloose &amp; Little Helper | Lil' Bulb, M'ma Cabrera &amp; Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Mark Beaks &amp; Gyro Gearloose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“THAT’S IT!” Scrooge yelled out as he slammed his hands onto the table, the room filled with a tense atmosphere, everyone shutting up almost immediately, for it had been the final mistake of the one and only Gyro Gearloose. Scrooge glared daggers into said scientist and let out a shaky sigh of frustration. He glanced over at his family eyes softening slightly when he examines the state their in. Louie, the youngest of the triplets was in fact bleeding, and his arm was broken, while the other two were injured severely. He glanced up at Della and Donald who only cradled them closely and then turned back to Gyro, his expression immediately hardening. “I expected better from you.” Scrooge spat as he locked eyes with the scientist. In response, Gyro only stared down at the floor in guilt, Scrooge scowling even more continued as he pressed further on the matter. “Not only did you destroy half of Duckburg in your little experiment, but you also risked the lives of nearly everyone living here, including my family.”, he said as stepped forward gripping his cane tightly and pressing it hard into Gyro’s chest. Webby who had seen the entire ordeal up to this point frowned, even if it was as bad as Scrooge had been describing it, it was still just an accident. So cautiously despite Lena and Violet’s quiet protests she walked over to Scrooge and tugged on his sleeve, he turned quickly and his heated glare met with her small pleading eyes. He flinched and apologized as he kneeled down and put a hand onto her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. “Lass?”, he said, voice wavering slightly. “Scrooge..it was an accident.”, Webby stated, as she stared into his eyes, only for his to dart away in guilt at seeing the young girl pout. “It may have been, but it’s too dangerous to keep him and his cockamamie inventions around to run loose on the city.” Webby only sighed in defeat knowing she’s only testing his patience, he didn’t even have to say it, for his expression spoke it one thousand times louder. She stepped back as Lena embraced her with open arms, she didn’t like seeing Scrooge mad. No one did, and when he was mad, you messed up big time.</p><p>Gyro who had been quietly listening to all of this for some time now, felt his fists tighten as he kept his gaze lowered. Scrooge was right, it was his fault. He was an idiot for even trying, when he knew all the risks he was taking. Still, it didn’t mean that any of his insults had hurt any less. It was then that he made the mistake of looking over at B.O.Y.D, who had been there in the middle of the chaos. His yellow eyes staring forward with such little emotion, but he could see it in his body language. He was traumatized something Gyro didn’t even think he was capable of considering his programming, but there he was, flinching at the shouting, the sudden harsh movements, everything Gyro wouldn’t have ever wanted to see and more. He teared his eyes away from the small android before it got any worse, not that it could from seeing the state of how things were going so far anyway. He then turned to face Fenton, who’s eyes met his, swirling with different emotions.. anger, guilt, pity..devastation...? It didn’t matter, all that mattered was that Gyro stayed strong in this moment and showed no signs of fear, that was the plan anyway..until two words hit him right in the heart.</p><p>”You’re Fired.”</p><p>At this Gyro’s eyes widened and he felt his world shatter. Fenton stiffened as well as he looked from the scientist to Mr. Mcduck. “Wait..Mr. Mcduck hold on! Don’t you think that maybe you could find in your heart to just..uh demote him instead?” Fenton tried as he stood in front of the chicken defensively. At this, Scrooge only shook his head as he glared at the ex-scientist and grumbled. “My decision is final, <b>get out</b>.” , Gyro swallowed and started grabbing his stuff and packing it away. Fenton only watching with the group as he started to head towards the door. Lil bulb tried to follow only for Gyro to turn and slap him away and that’s when they heard the shattering as he hit the floor. “Lil bulb!”, the kids shouted in unison as Louie scrambled over to the shards of glass, his siblings failing to hold him back. Gyro watched coldly as Louie gathered the shards and scooped them close. “Lad?” Scrooge stepped forward carefully as Louie stared at the glass and wires left behind. His glassy eyes shining as he felt himself boil in anger. “YOU KILLED HIM!”, Louie yelled out, everyone flinching away from the green triplet. His voice cracked as he pulled the shards even closer, as they cut through his hoodie and stabbed at his knees. Gyro’s only response made the child freeze. “Not him, ‘it’. It’s just a machine.” He said as he glared at Scrooge tears evident in his eyes as he walked out and slammed the door behind him. Huey looked to B.O.Y.D who let Gyro’s words sink in as he shook. The triplets remained where they were, injured and too frightened to move. The tension of the room was thick as each individual felt sick to their stomachs. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Little did they know it was only the beginning.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The tiny leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been nine months since Gyro Gearloose was fired from McDuck enterprises. During those nine months, there had been several disappearances. One of which included that of Louie Duck. The targets all had one thing in common, they knew Scrooge. That’s what made Fenton worried. Since then nobody was allowed to leave the manor the only one with access in and out was Fenton who was assigned to patrolling the streets. As he kept recalling the events of the past months a voice snapped him out of it.<br/><em>”¡Polito! Ai, are you even listening to me?!” </em></p><p>Fenton turned his attention towards his m’ma and quickly apologized as she rubbed at her temples. She already looks frustrated as it was, making Fenton feel guilty for ignoring her in the first place. He watched as she paced, the restlessness on her face evident.</p><p>He closed his eyes momentarily before opening them to see he was no longer in the kitchen at home with his m’ma looking around quickly as his eyes adjusted to see Lena and Violet questioning him as they asked what he had seen. He only shook his head slightly as he said “Nothing, just the same stuff girls.” As Lena and Violet looked at each other and then at him in concern. He looked away slowly blinking.</p><p>Now on the streets, he glanced around seeing he was in his gizmoduck armor. He saw a familiar figure walking about as he reached towards him, only for everything that had occurred flash before his eyes, and with each flash, Gyro was almost facing him and then darkness.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes, panting as he sat up looking around to realize he was in his room at home. He turned to see the clock saying 3:00 am as he swallowed gripping his chest.</p><p>"J-just a dream." He whispered<br/><br/>He looked down and sighed as he gripped his blanket tightly <br/>Just.. a really bad dream</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>